


Trust and Danger

by navaan



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Rough Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce had taught him a lot about trust. He had been taught to be prepared for everything. But some things you have to learn on your own, because nobody can teach you these lessons but life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust and Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Доверие и опасность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503789) by [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki)



> You can also read this story and comment on it on Livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/282045.html). Feel free to friend or contact me there.

Batman taught him that in the field you need to be prepared for everything. Trust yourself, but don't trust your instincts without _being sure_ you're thinking clearly; and always, always, choose your partners wisely, because they will be the ones at your back when you need them, when you're at your most vulnerable. Dick knew about trust. He also knew how to get people to trust _him_.

Bruce had trusted him or he would never have been allowed to go out with him to fight the fight.

He was here because Bruce trusted him. It was why Bruce had set him this new task – not just because his identity had been exposed to the world and “Nightwing” had become a liability for his cause and Dick Grayson had to vanish to keep his family safe, but because he knew how to be open enough to make people trust him and closed off enough to keep his secrets. He was not a spy, but it turned out he wasn't half bad at pretending to be one.

Most of the time at least he fit in well at Spyral, because he had come here to make them believe he needed a new cause. Most of the time he was a good spy, because he wanted to be, because that was the task he had set himself.

“Why did I get stuck with you?” Agent 1 asked and made no attempt to hide his disdain.

“Because we both need a new partner, Tiger. It's how this works. Don't be difficult about it.”

The man looked at him with his sharp, dark eyes, the gaze hard and unforgiving. “I'm not saving you if you choose to be an idiot next time. Which undoubtedly you'll chose within the next minute.”

“But you _did_ save my ass today,” Dick said, grinning despite himself. It was not easy to trust people in this line of work. The spy at your back, could always be one who played more than one side. But sometimes you could trust actions more than words.

And a save was a save.

And despite Tiger's gruff warning, Dick knew he would not lose another partner in the field so soon after the other one had died, because he hated being sloppy. He would save Dick's ass again.

That at least he could trust.

* * *

Bruce had taught him a lot about trust. He had not told him how sexy and intoxicating it could be. He had not told him how sexy it would be to toe the line of trust and distrust constantly.

“I'm going to destroy you,” the dangerous man above him growled. 

“And I’m going to enjoy every minute of it, Mr. Checkmate double agent,” Dick whispered back lightly and uncowed.

Tiger _actually_ growled, deep in his throat. “I'm no double agent. Spyral is gone. And there was always ever Checkmate for me, Mr. _Nightwing_.”

Dick arced his back and grinned at the gasp it drew from Tiger's lips as he forced his length to push in deeper. Bantering had been a hard learned lesson for his Tiger, but he'd not forgotten how it worked in their time spent apart. If he weren't so deeply lost in pleasure he'd be preening with pride.

The sex was always fantastic, always especially fantastic when they were somewhere between teasing and right out antagonistic; when Tiger used his strength to hold him down and Dick showed him that he wasn’t at all concerned about it. It was the lack of fear that drew the man in every time. It was the uneasy trust that drew Dick back to this again and again. The man was as sensual and unrestrained in bed as he was controlled and superior in the violence of battle and he'd always loved contradictions.

Even now he gasped, as Tiger moved above him, fast and without any caution, Dick's strong legs wrapped around his body, egging him to go deeper, faster, harder, just like Dick liked it best.

Indeed, Bruce had taught him a lot about trust. 

He had not told him that with the people you shouldn't trust, the trust you built was dangerous and precious and that little bit more addicting. He had not warned Dick that his Cat might turn out to be a Tiger, but it made so much sense.

Perhaps this was a lesson you needed to learn on your own, he thought and gasped.

“I promised,” Tiger said smugly, his voice much too calm and unaffected. “Taking you apart.”

“I can always trust you to keep your promises,” Dick whispered and stared up, feeling a thrill the second that Tiger's impenetrable armor slipped and he blinked down in surprise. There was the amazement.

Something real.

Something that told Dick that while he better never turned his back on this one, he was not letting him go either

Batman would tell him to let this go.

His gut told him to be careful at least.

But Dick knew about trust. Sometimes that was what was more important than doing what you should.

And what was a little danger between friends?

He screamed out his orgasm, drew Tiger closer to him and was content, feeling strong arms wrap around him, feeling the waves of pleasure sweeping from one body to the other, heard the harsh breathing slow, felt the soft referent touches and gave back some of it with kisses.

This was his danger. His love.

He'd cherish it for as long as he could have it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr ](http://navaan.tumblr.com/). This fic has a post [on there](http://navaan.tumblr.com/post/145745155354/fic-trust-and-danger-dicktiger) in case you want to comment/review/reblog there. [My ask box](http://navaan.tumblr.com/ask) is open if you have questions.


End file.
